Jafar VS Quan Chi
Description it's a battle of villanous magic as jafar of aladdin takes on mortal kombat's Quan chi intro wiz: magic it what fills us with wonder and magic boomstick: but in the wrong hands it can be hazardous jafar the evil advisor boomstick: and Quan chi the evil sorcerer of mortal kombat he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Jafar wiz: agrabah the home to many criminals one was a street rat named aladdin boomstick: yeah but with every story there is a villain his name..jafar jafar: i will be the most power sultan ever! boomstick: yeah turns out that jafar is power hungry and wanted princes jasmine to marry him wiz: yeah jafar wanted to agrabah and wouldn't let aladdin get in his way jafar is capable of magic and can hypnotize anyone with his snake staff he is also skilled in magic and ounce he has his lamp he become an powerful genie boomsitck: holy sheep slacks that guy is terrifying wiz: not as terrifying as when he became a snake boomstick: what?!! wiz: yep take a look *show that exact scene* boomstick: son of a bitch!!! wiz: yeah despite this jafar is insane and has died because his lamp was destroyed not only that being a genie also limits his powers for even though he has phenomenal cosmic powers he has itty bitty living space boomstick: but he did go toe to toe for a while with mickey mouse in mickey's house of villains so yeah jafar: genie my second wish make me an all powerful sorcerer! quan chi wiz: in nether realm there exists shao kahn a underworld villain that thirsts for power boomstick: his right hand man is quan chi he was a normal man till the day he was killed but luckily he rose from the grave and became a sorceror now part of the living dead he is now a ruthless gut quan chi has the power of magic fark magic and will do anything to obtain and kill raiden god of thunder boomstick: yeah he is the thor of this universe anyway quan chi is a badass he has the amulet which helps him kill any being in sight even gods he has dark magic which can kill you dead and leave you a bloody mess wiz: despite this he is arrogant and will do anything to get his way he has also been killed a lot of times so yeah despite this he is a force to be reckoned with quan chi: with this amulet i can kill anyone i please wiz: alright let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a...magic battle! pre fight jafar is bust looking over agrabah having been put in charge jafar: hmm it seems that no one can challenge my magic too bad *suddenly quan chi comes in an bursts through the doors* jafar: who are you why do you come here? quan chi: simple i have come to kill you iago: oh boy that ain't good jafar: hold on iago this shouldn't take long fight jafar then tried to hyptnotize quna chi but he just threw his snake staf and tore it apart jafar: interesting you seem invuneerable to my staff hows about this *throws magic at him quan chi is sent flying as jafar continued with a combo but then quan chi tackled him and sent him flying into a wall quan chi: hmm i grow ignorant of you jafar: very well jafar then sent a lightning bolt at quan chi right at his head quan chi dodged and hit jafar in the face jafar then kicked quan chi in the face and sent him stumbling jafar then went in for the kill but quan chi ducked then hit jafar in the stomach jafar: grr! that's it time to show you who is the true ruler of agrabah! with jafar then tranformed into a sorcerer and attack quan chi with his magic qna chis was bleeding all over so to finish him jafar off he used the amulet but it didn;t work quna chi: what? jafar just laughed and tranformed into a snake and squeezed Quan chi but he was able to get out of that jafar had had enough and transforme into genie and finished him off with a zap of his finger killing Quan ch i in an instant jafar: well iago this guy put up a fight but i won anyway iago: wow that's a first KO! Results jafar sits on his throne while quan chi's body is burning on the sand boomstick: woah brutal! wiz: quna chi may have been immune to jafar's snake staff but jafar's magic outclassed quan chi's in every other category and even though quna chi is already dead jafar's magic packs quite a punch boomstick: yeah jafar's magic almost killed iago when he decided to go on his own that counts for something wiz: the amulet would also not work on jafar due to him not being a god boomstick: looks like quan chi did his final magic act wiz: the winner is jafar Next time boomstick: next time on death battle https://youtu.be/eN7dYDYfvVg Category:Magic Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Candidates for Adoption